Time in the darkness
by dreamninja
Summary: This is a sequel to Aqua's journey so I recommend you read it first. I don't want to give the ending of Aqua's journey away that's why I didn't include a summary.


"Dillan how long have we been here"Aqua asked as her and Dilan walked around in the darkness.

"I don't even know anymore"Dilan said as more heartless appeared.

"I'm getting real tired of this"Aqua said materializing her keyblade. Once the battle was over Aqua and Dilan were both exhausted.

"Im not sure how much more I can take of this"Dilan said.

"Im sorry I dragged you into this"Aqua said.

"You didn't drag me into this it was my choice"Dilan said.

"This is something I should have done alone"Aqua said.

"I'm exhausted"Dilan said.

"You can sleep and i'll keep watch"Aqua said.

"Alright just wake me up when you wanna sleep"Dilan said. Aqua just nodded and pulled out her wayfinder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys"Aqua mumbled. '_I don't know what to do someone help me. I have to leave Dilan and find a way to get him out' _Aqua thought.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this but I promise I will get you out"Aqua said as she looked at a sleeping Dilan.

"I can help you"a voice said.

"Who are you"Aqua asked.

"My name is Sauron"the voice said.

"How can you help"Aqua asked.

"You want to get out of here right well I can get you and your friend out but you have to do something for me"Sauron said.

"What" Aqua asked.

"I need you to-"

* * *

"Guys look I found my camera with all the pictures from our little adventure on it"Marluxia said.

"Let me see I wanna look"Larxene said.

"Me too I wanna see what you guys did while I was in the darkness"Ven said.

"Alright look the first one is of Luxord's face.

"Who did that to you"Terra asked.

"Larxene and Aqua"Aeleus said.

"Look they got Aeleus to"Marluxia said laughing at the picture.

"They got me to I was a cat"Even said. After they saw Even's picture they went to the next one which was one of Dilan with a completely black face.

"Dilan was so pissed when we did that" Larxene said. They went to the next picture and it was one of Demyx with his hand down Lea's pants.

"Who did that to them"Terra asked.

"Aqua and Isa"Lea said. Look at this next one Isa would be pissed if he knew we saw this"Marluxia said showing them a picture of Isa and Aqua. They were laying on the floor and Isa was on top of Aqua holding her hands above her head. What shocked them all is that Isa was smiling which is something he hasn't done in awhile.

"So thats the girl you guys always talk about right"Yuffie said pointing to Aqua.

"Yah"Ienzo said before they went back to looking at the pictures. Yuffie felt left out so she went to see what Isa was doing. She went into Ansem's study where he usually was and she found him in his usual spot by the computer. He looked horrible he had bags under his eyes and he was getting thinner every day because the only time he ever took a break is when he fell asleep from exhaustion or someone brought him some food and watched him eat it.

"Making any progress"Yuffie asked.

"Is there something you need"Isa asked not turning away from the computer.

"I came to check on you"Yuffie said.

"Why did everyone else start to bore you"Isa asked.

"They started talking about something that didn't really interest me"Yuffie said.

"I know exactly what they were talking about you could have just said it"Isa said.

"So have you made any progress"Yuffie asked.

"No"Isa said.

"Maybe Even could build a portal that teleports you there"Yuffie said.

"Thats it I can use the dark portals"Isa said.

"Is that safe"Yuffie asked.

"Guess i'm about to find out"Isa said creating a portal he stepped through it but was thrown back out.

"What the heck" Yuffie said. Isa just growled and tried again with the same result.

"Stop thats not safe"Even yelled before Isa could try again.

"I have to get to Aqua and Dilan"Isa said breathing heavily.

"You won't do them any good if you're hurt"Even said.

"I'm not gonna hurt myself"Isa said.

"You are if you keep trying to go through dark corridors. Everytime you try more darkness gets into your heart. If you keep trying that you will be overtaken by darkness again"Even said.

"Fine i'll find another way"Isa said.

"Alright well i'll leave you alone so you can do that"Yuffie said. Once she left Isa went back to the computer and saw Even still watching him and he got an idea.

"Even I need your help"Isa said.

"With what"Even asked.

"An experiment"Isa said. Even just looked at him.

"You know how you made clones of yourself well I need you to make a clone of Aqua"Isa said.

"Isa I know you cared about her but I am not about to help you replace the real Aqua it won't be the same"Even said.

"Wait i'm not trying to replace her. I need you to make a clone because if we open the door to darkness someone has to seal it from the outside which the real Aqua can do while the replica Aqua seals it from the inside"Isa explained.

"Thats actually a good idea but I need something filled with a memory of Aqua or something"Even said.

"Will this work"Isa asked pulling out a picture of her.

"Yes that should do the trick"Even said putting it in one of his machines.

"Now to just shoot it at the table and a replica should appear"Even said aiming the weapon.

"Hey guys whats up"Yuffie asked stepping in the way of the beam.

"Yuffie move"Isa and Even screamed but it was to late and the beam shot at Yuffie who fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Isa and Even running to her.


End file.
